Expect the Unexpected
by KakaCarrotJAKE
Summary: Bulma has been living a normal life at Capsule Corp for a while, with the grumpy saiyan prince living with her, but what does Vegeta think about this relationship she has with Yamcha? What is he gonna do to change this?
1. Chapter 1: The Picnic

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, CREDIT TO AKIRA TORIYAMA!

btw I hate Yamcha as much as the rest of you, so please.

Expect the Unexpected.

Bulma wrapped her hair high in an afro as she looked herself in the mirror and began to prepare for the day. She brushed her teeth and threw on a pink shirt before departing to Yamcha's house. "See ya later Mom!" she called as she left Capsule Corp for the first time that morning, not aware of the events that would happen that day. She walked down the street and started to walk along the cement, pushing her way past civilians, Yamcha only lived about a block away, so why would she waste gas? She soon found herself in front of the former desert bandit's house, and without knowing it, her lips curved into a smile, they were scheduled for a picnic today. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a moment of silence, the door swung open rather violently and Yamcha stood in the doorway, flowers in hand.

"Yes, m'lady" he said as he took her hand and kissed it, her cheeks flushed with red as he swept her up to plant a tender kiss on her lips. Time seemed to freeze as she was pulled closer to the body that she called hers. They broke contact and looked one another in the eyes, silently agreeing that it was time to go. They held hands and walked to the park, where they pictured the perfect picnic.

Dr. Brief's worked on his newest invention silently humming to himself whilst tinkering. He had just finished tightening a screw when a shadowy figure met the corner of his eye. That hair, that armor, he would know that scowl anywhere. "Morning, Vegeta." Dr. Brief's said, almost inaudibly. Vegeta looked in his direction and gave a grunt of salutations.

Dr. Brief's smiled at this, it was usual for Vegeta to be gruff and overall angry, but this was a least a response.

"Where is that woman? I am hungry." Vegeta looked through rooms, growing more impatient after every empty room. Dr. Brief's stopped his tinkering.

"Why, she is at a picnic with Yamcha, if you are hungry, fix yourself something to eat." Vegeta began to wonder, if he was actually capable of cooking, but told himself to stop worrying.

"Very well." The woman's presence was a normal one, Vegeta supposed, so when she was gone, he was like a blind man in a video game shop, completely confused. He opened the fridge to find a whole load of various foods in tupperware. Vegeta instantly thought about eating it all, and so he did. He grabbed all the tupperware in the fridge and began to eat silently. His thoughts began to trail off onto his training, and how he would become more powerful than Kakarot. Eventually, however, he began to think about the Earthling woman who had so generously invited him to stay at this establishment. He disregarded any other thought, and began to quicken his pace, he had to continue training, he had to beat Kakarot.

Bulma sat down at the spot where they decided, she really wanted this day to be special, and so did Yamcha. He took the food out of the basket and set it on the ground, smiling the whole time. Bulma felt a little awkward, so she decided to make conversation. "So how is your training going?" she asked dryly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and answered back, " Great, in fact, we have increased our overall strength by two! Soon I'll be stronger…" Bulma almost did not catch this, " Stronger than what?" Yamcha hung his head and smirked, "It's nothing, babe."

Bulma was taken aback, "Are you holding a grudge against someone?" Yamcha sighed and nodded. He didn't need to lie to her. " Bulma folded her arms and gestured for an explanation.

Yamcha started, "I want to be stronger than Vegeta." Bulma felt a little sorry for him, I guess she was the only one who knew that no matter how long he trained, he could never be stronger. "That's okay, Yamcha, I'm sure one day it will happen." Yamcha smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He loved to see her like this, especially when it was a date, she was beautiful. Bulma's thoughts began to trail, what was Vegeta doing right now?

Vegeta left the gravity room feeling light as a feather. He wiped the sweat from his brow using the "drying cloth" and settled down on the couch, what was taking that damn woman so long? Surely she would have been back by now! He started feeling a bubbling sensation in his stomach. What's this? he wondered. Suddenly, the feeling stopped as he realized what was going on, not only was he disappointed, he was furious, to know that for once the Prince of Saiyans had finally felt a normal human emotion, something he should never feel: Jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan's Discovery

Credit goes to Owners! Akira Toriyama.

(In the last chapter I accidentally forgot to put breaks, I will not fail.)

Bulma and Yamcha smiled at each other as he picked up the picnic basket and started to walk back to his house. Bulma loved the smell of him as he drew her nearer to his side, she knew how much he loved her, but she was still nervous. It was a little intimidating, having so many men around her, with so few women. 'There's still Videl and Chi-Chi' she thought. She tried not to think about all the different men around her, like Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo (whom she thought was too harsh) or Vegeta. Vegeta. She thought about that last one for a moment. Of all the names that could have had an afterthought, it was that one.

"Babe?" Yamcha's voice broke into her mind. "Lets go." She said with a smile, and rounded the corner to his house.

Vegeta trained with a fire even he had noticed was unnatural. He pushed himself to his fullest extent and more, finding himself pushing past a wall he could never have accomplished prior to this day. He searched his feelings for the reason behind this, but only found the feeling of hunger. He had eaten all of the food in the fridge, so he guessed he would have to starve until the woman returned from her lunch with the fool. He pondered this. Why would she go to lunch with such a weakling? He then scolded himself for wasting his time thinking about an earthling woman, and decided to pay Kakarot a visit to spar, despite his exhaustion. He exited the gravity room feeling weightless, and sat down on the couch with a slight squeak from the sweat on his back. He picked up the remote and turned on the television, when all of a sudden, there was a ring at the doorbell. He got up and answered the door, to find a young man shorter than him, with hair messy and in all directions even more than his father. "Gohan" Vegeta smirked and shook his hand, Vegeta took a step back and Gohan walked in Capsule Corp.

Bulma walked by Yamcha's side thinking about what kind of havoc Vegeta could be causing, and occasionally stumbling over her feet. Yamcha took note of this and smiled, pulling her closer too him. Bulma snapped out of her thoughts, and realized that she almost felt uncomfortable in Yamcha's grasp. She never felt this feeling before, but for some reason she didn't like what was happening right now. She tried to pull herself away, but he kept her tight. "Yamcha, I am going home." Yamcha let her go, nodded, and kissed her hand. He did not noticed the worried look in her eye as she strode away from him, towards her home. She was scared about that feeling, she wanted to say that she still loved Yamcha, but right now, for some weird reason, after a delightful day, she was not so sure.

Vegeta and Gohan stopped their conversation as Bulma walked in the door. Vegeta's laugh stopped after Gohan told a joke about why Piccolo was so grumpy all the time. he snapped up and asked, "Woman, what took you so long, I was beginning to grow impatient here listening to Kakarot's brat. Although that last one was pretty good." Bulma walked past the brick wall that stood in front of her and into her room to ponder some things. Vegeta was shocked at this, what could the fool have possibly done to make her so zombie-like. Anger fueled inside Vegeta, and Gohan took note of this. "Are you alright Vegeta?" The boy asked. Vegeta smirked at Gohan, "Fine," he said "Just fine." He patted Gohan on the shoulder and went out of the house to buy some food.

Meanwhile, Bulma was laying down trying to remember the feeling she had felt with Yamcha. She had felt a little bad that she had taken no note of Vegeta when she walked in, and she would have to apologize sooner or later, but that was not what was important right now, or was it? When she had walked past Vegeta she noticed that he smelled of peaches, and had a warm aura around him. Could that be his ki? She thought about how he looked, and figured that he was actually kind of cute. Cute! She scolded herself, she was in a relationship. She got out of bed to observe what was going on around her house. Gohan was watching TV, and Bulma sat down next to her. " Hiya Bulma!" he said, she smiled and said, "Hello, Gohan. How was Vegeta?" Gohan smiled cheerily and answered, "I kinda like him, he scares me when he is angry, but other than that he is pretty cool Haha!" Bulma smiled and thought to herself, " Wow, I can't believe it!" Gohan then said something that made her question the past 5 months," You kinda like him huh?" She when wide-eyed. "What?" He smirked and left the house, secretly knowing the truth of Bulma's new feelings.


	3. Chapter 3: That Flame-Like Hair

(Credit to Owners) Apparently I can't put line breaks, try to foliow along.

Vegeta awoke the next morning to the monotonous tone of an air conditioner, louder than it actually was with his keen hearing. He put on his armor and walked out of his room to an unfamiliar smell, vast quantities of perfume in the air. He stepped out of the room aggressively to see what this ridiculous smell could be.

'the woman!' he thought. He saw her fluffing her afro, as she usually did by every morning, but the smell was outrageous!

"Woman!" Bulma jumped at the sound of the raspy yell. She dropped the hairdryer in the tub and began to furrow her brow. "What!?" She asked.

"What is that detestable smell? Its burning my eyes!" Bulma bent her head back and laughed. " It's perfume, silly! Don't you know that? You oughta try some."

She then playfully sprayed him with the perfume, only to watch Vegeta swat at the air in frustration, never before has he looked so….normal.

Vegeta looked at her through the iridescent purple mist. She was a strange creature, beautiful and graceful, yet with a spark. Vegeta smirked and walked away at the thought of this. He knew what he had to do, he had to go train, that would take his mind off of things of such unimportance. Maybe Kakarot would want to- no, he couldn't train with the fool of a Saiyan. He decided to take the day off and spend some time in the kitchen, eating. He heard a ruckus from inside the bathroom and got up to inspect the situation. This would be fun. Bulma was in the cupboard rummaging.

"Well what do you want?" She asked irritatedly. Vegeta was startled, if that were anyone else saying that to him, he would have bitch slapped them so hard they would need a new haircut by the time they woke up. Instead he chuckled, "Just trying to see what the woman was up too, is all. Consider yourself privileged, not everyone gets that much attention from me." He left her with these words, and exited Capsule Corp. Bulma sat there on the floor, finding herself with a mental block. How could he just say that, as if everyone around this place was lower than him? Is he that proud? She got up from the floor and put back the supplies from the cupboard. Then she went into the kitchen, she wanted to find out what was really going on under that flame-like hair.

* * *

Vegeta stomped when he stepped. He liked the almost invisible craters it left in the earth, but he only did this in deep thought. He thought about the past couple of days, but today was a peculiar one, he thought not so much about Kakarot, but about the woman. Yes, she would make a fine Princess- wait? He let out a small gasp, his heart stopped for a brief painstaking moment. He had begun to feel something in the pit of his abdomen no Saiyan should ever feel… Genuine Love. For that moment Vegeta was no longer a mighty prince, no longer the proud, menacing form that his father made him, no, he was a man, a man with actual emotion, feelings, and flesh just like a normal human, he was afraid.

Afraid. Vegeta suddenly turned angry, angry not at Bulma, or Kakarot, or the Earth, but at himself, he allowed himself to fall into the asinine customs of this world, and was beginning to fall in love with an Earthling. He was beginning to be his fiercest rival, the same in ways that he still does not understand, but soon Vegeta came to terms with himself, and settled. He would make this Earthling his wife, and form the eternal bond.

* * *

Bulma sat on the couch thinking about what the Prince had said. "Not everyone gets that much attention from me…" Does that mean he likes me? At least a little? She also thought about Gohan's observations about the two, his confidence in his discovery drove Bulma mad, that she had so easily let her feelings out in the open for everyone to see! 'Vegeta would soon find out if I don't get it together' she thought. She layed along with the couch, and fell into a deep sleep, unsure of her future, and if she would indeed one day become a princess.

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of stuff going on, but I hope to now update this at least twice a month, until it is done... suggestions for the story?


	4. Chapter 4: Vegeta's Feelings

Akira Toriyama, credit.

Kakarot dodged his every move. With every punch Vegeta threw at the taller Saiyan, he missed, leaving a shot open. To add insult to injury, Kakarot would not strike, angering Vegeta more. This sparked a huge fire in Vegeta, he wanted to better than this fool in front of him, but how? Kakarot was a Super Saiyan! How could this possibly happen, he, the Prince of Saiyans. He stopped in his tracks and hung his head, he was beginning to soften, he could feel it. All this wonderment on women had gotten to him recently. He needed to know how Kakarot had not been so focused on his screaming woman and brat.

"Kakarot, listen." Goku stopped mid-somersault. He stepped over, "What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta bit his lip, he couldn't tell this idiot of his feeling's, he could only pretend he was tired, and go home. He would have to do this all on his own, he figured he might as well leave with one question though…

"How do you stand to keep up with you training with the problem of your child and wife?" Goku smirked, then busted up laughing. "Is Vegeta thinking about someone?" He cooed.

Vegeta grimaced and then smirked. "I was simply asking a question. Do you mind?" Goku stopped, noting the supposed seriousness in Vegeta's tone.

"Well, I love my family a lot, I feel as if now that I have something to protect, It drives me, you know?" Vegeta scrunched his brow, he knew what love was, but he had to much pride to show it. He asked,

"Assuming I locate a suitable mate, Kakarot, then what? I have not shown affection for such things." Goku understood now, Vegeta was in fact thinking about the possibility of a love interest, but with who, Goku had to find out. Vegeta left without saying goodbye, and flew off towards Capsule Corp. The field that they had been training in remained a desolate wasteland, a plateau battle scarred by semi-friendly sparring. Goku knew what he had to do, he had to know who it was.

* * *

Bulma sat with Chi-Chi in the humble home. Gohan was outside with Piccolo and Goku, training. It would be three weeks until these Androids came, but Chi-Chi tried not to worry. Bulma looked at her food and tea, playing with it, not really hungry after the morning she had, thinking. Chi-Chi took note of this, and decided to complement her.

"I love your new hair Bulma!" Bulma half-smiled, she also liked the new way it was pulled down, instead of in the gigantic afro. It suited her better.

"What's wrong, B? Something on your mind?" Bulma welled up, she took a deep breath and said, "I think I don't love Yamcha anymore." Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. She took Bulma's hand.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Bulma wanted to say so much. She wanted to let all of her emotions come out, and profess her love for Vegeta, but she couldn't, for there was no way he could love, only hate, and tolerate. She simply sat up in her chair, and said, "I need to tell him." She hurried out of Chi-Chi's house. This was going to be tough.

* * *

Vegeta was quiet. He struggled to sleep that night, although he was exhausted. He hated this feeling. He had heard stories, about the ritual, about the bond, the love, and about the responsibility. The ritual was similar to that of Earth's "wedding", but in the Saiyan ritual, you were to announce your love to the other, and remove any secret you held, no matter how embarrassing. You would then cut your hand in an x, and place it upon each other's heart's, to provide passage for your feelings, then came the hardest part of all, the stab. The wife would take the blade of iron, and stab into the heart, all the way through. If true love was evident, then there would be no pain, and upon pulling the knife out, the wound would close, and you were forever bonded as one. Vegeta did not feel too good about the whole knife-to-the-chest thing, but nor did he even now of his true feelings. He finally felt at ease, and went to sleep, completely unsure of the days ahead of him.

Whoo, short chapter I guess. What do you think? Is the ritual too demanding for Vegeta? Does he love Bulma? Did I mess up?


End file.
